Things We Won't Say
by iamkitty
Summary: Things we won't say to someone's face. Written on pieces of paper and put in the new jar at camp. Jazzy  OC  is tempted to read them and when she does, she wants to do something about them. T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I thought this would be fun to write while I was stuck with a case of writer's block. **

**So, I decided to write this in an OC's point of view. The OC's name is Jazzy like the girl in Camp Half Blood News. She's a daughter of Aphrodite. And the stuff underlined is what people wrote.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the rights of calling Travis Stoll, the funny, crazy, and hot character, something I made up by myself.**

The new jar was taunting me. Aphrodite had just made a jar for confessions. People would put what they wanted to say to another person in it, sign their names, and drop it in. Simple right? Wrong because I was being teased by the jar. It wanted me to look at the confessions.

_It won't be wrong if I read just a few, right? _I asked myself mentally.

I landed up looking at all of them. I just wrote down the juiciest though.

Connor Stoll, your shampoo makes you smell like a wet dog. I recommend Axe. –Travis Stoll

Brothers and mocking each other. How nice.

Travis Stoll, I will kill you if you ever do that again. You'll never know what's coming... XOXO Katie Gardner 

Travis really should be scared of Katie. I'm one of the fearless bitches of my cabin (I did attack the Savior of Olympus) and she scares me.

Annabeth Chase, Hey baby I think I wanna marry you ;) Love, Percy Jackson

Aw! I love that song by Bruno Mars!

Jazzy Florentine, I love you babe. Love you honey, Will Solace

I smiled at my note. I loved my boyfriend so much. He was so sweet. He had never said the magical three words to me so tomorrow I would tell him I love him because I do.

Percy Jackson, WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO PROPOSE TO ME YOU SON OF A BITCH! I still love you. XOXO Annabeth Jackson- I mean Chase

Whoa. Should I tell Percy? Nah. She called herself Jackson. Tear, tear.

Katie Gardner, I'm not telling you that I have feelings for you. HA! –Travis Stoll 

He wrote two?

Will Solace, You did a very bad job at reciting the poem you wrote. The poem was good but your memory was not. –Connor Stoll

It was a nice poem about me, wasn't it? Ah…

Percy Jackson, I CUT MYSELF! HAPPY? –Nico DiAngelo

I flinched when I read each word. I'm going to barge in his cabin when I'm done.

Nico DiAngelo, I'm never going to be your girlfriend if you keep acting like a dick. Love, Thalia Grace

Show him Thalia.

So those are the juiciest. You're welcome.

**I'm going to have reactions to each note next! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's how she changes everything! Like fixing things or something…**

**Disclaimer: I do not have the name Rick Riordan so I am not the writer of the books.**

_Connor Stoll's note from Travis Stoll advice/reaction_

I sat at the cabin leader meeting table AKA the ping pong table. I was sitting with Connor on my left and Will, my wonderful boyfriend, on my right. "What smells like wet dog?" I asked with my nose crinkled in disgust.

Travis was coming in with the lemonade and he heard me. He set the tray down. "Explode it." I fist bumped him and we exploded our fists.

"Connor…" I sniffed Connor's hair. "You smell like wet dog! EW!" I screeched.

"I'm changing shampoos." Connor firmly stated and sipped his lemonade.

_Travis Stoll's note from Katie Gardner_

Travis and I were walking to dinner. "Travis I would watch my back if I were you." I recommended.

He stared at me like I was crazy until I skipped off to join my cabin.

_Percy Jackson's note to Annabeth Chase_

"Percy, Annabeth wants for you to get on one knee and purpose. Soon." I said.

"How would you know?" Percy asked me skeptically.

"I just know." I smirked and flipped my hair.

_Will Solace's note to me, Jazzy Florentine_

I had my arms locked around his neck right after a kiss. It was 7 o'clock, thirty minutes before everyone woke up. I could smell the dew on the grass and it was relaxing. "I love you." I whispered.

He looked shocked. "I love you too Jazzy." He leaned down and planted his lips firmly onto mine.

_Annabeth Chase's note to Percy Jackson_

I didn't even need to tell someone on this. Percy and Annabeth were on the beach. Percy got down onto one knee and pulled out the quartz and emerald ring. "Annabeth, I know I'll love you forever. I wanna be the wind to your wings and I want to be there for you forever. I truly love you."

Annabeth's hand was covering her mouth. "No." She said.

"I'm sorry?" Percy asked to clarify.

"I said no but I was kidding. Of course I'll marry you!" Percy jumped up and spun Annabeth around in a hug but he remembered the ring. He slid it onto her finger and then they kissed. So cute!

_Travis Stoll's note to Katie Gardner_

I needed to take a glass to the kitchen. I found it randomly lying in the grass. It was weird.

I heard screams as I came closer to the kitchen. When I peeked my head around the doorway, I witnessed Travis and Katie having a soap fight. Like the bubbles were being thrown at each other.

I walked in. "Hey guys." I said nonchalantly.

"Hey Jazzy." Katie said.

"Sup babe." Travis said. He called every girl babe if they were friends unless he was in a relationship.

Katie's smile was wiped of her face and a look of jealousy appeared. "Travis, can I talk to you?" I asked in my most innocent voice. Katie's eyes still burned with jealousy.

He yawned and flicked some soap at Katie's face. She picked it off and threw it on the floor. "Sure." He followed me into the hall.

"Travis, I know you like Katie and I know Katie likes you." I said.

"No she doesn't." Travis insisted.

I rolled my eyes. "She was jealous when you called me babe." I replied.

Travis's cheeks turned a shade of pink. "Well, I call all my friends that are girls babe."

"I'll ask her out for you if you don't." I raised my eyebrows.

"Fine. I'll ask her out." He walked back in and I didn't follow, just spied.

"What'd she say?" Katie asked with venom in her voice.

Travis shrugged. "Nothing much. So, um, do you maybe, possibly, hopefully…"

Katie sighed. "Get to the point."

"Go out with me?" Travis finished.

Katie eyes went wide. "Finally!" She put her arms up in victory. "Yes!" She shouted and hugged him.

I did a little happy dance in place.

_Connor Stoll's note to Will Solace_

"Honey, eat some blueberries." I pushed the plate of blueberries at him.

"Why?" He looked at me skeptically.

I smiled. "You need to work on your memory. Today's our six month anniversary."

Will shoved a handful in his mouth. "I knew that."

_Nico DiAngelo's note to Percy Jackson_

It was twenty minutes before I went to archery. I barged into the Hades cabin and into the bathroom. I knew Nico would be in there if he cut himself.

In fact, when I walked in he was uncovering his pocket knife.

"Nicolas Fredrick DiAngelo." I spat.

He dropped the knife and spun around to face me. "Um, hi Jazzy." He slid the knife into the sink with his hand.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

He gulped. "Nothing."

"Nico, I care about you. And Thalia's not going to like you if your emo. And if you're being a dick." I walked up to him.

Nico sat on the sink. "Jazzy, it's hard being me." He hung his head.

"But I'm always here for you. You know that. You can always talk to me. I love you like my brother Nico. Promise me you won't cut yourself again?" I hugged him.

"Promise." He said.

I pulled away from the hug. "Good. Now go get Thalia as your… Oh I don't know, GIRLFRIEND." I pushed him off the sink and took the knife. "For good measure." I whispered to him. I folded it and stuck it in my pocket.

"Thanks Jazzy." Nico smiled genuinely and followed me out.

_Thalia Grace's note to Nico DiAngelo_

Thalia was at archery with me when Nico sprinted up, sweaty and panting. "I've been looking all over for you." He panted.

Thalia lowered her bow and listened. "Why?"

"Well…" Pant. "I wanted to…" Gasp for air here. "Apologize for being a dick." More pants.

Thalia nodded. "So you won't be one anymore?"

Pant. "Nope." He said. Pant.

Thalia face palmed him. "Good. And you should've had a V8." She snickered and turned back to the target.

My work here is done. Finally.


End file.
